


Thor's Baby Brother

by silvertrails



Series: Avengers [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 00:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20787329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertrails/pseuds/silvertrails
Summary: Odin returns from Jotunheim, and brings a new brother for Thor.





	Thor's Baby Brother

**Thor’s Baby Brother  
By CC  
November, 2018 **

This is an amateur effort and does not intend to infringe on the rights of Marvel. No profit is made and no harm is intended. My stories are loosely based on the comics’ and the movies’ canon. 

This quadruple drabble is for Luin, who wanted Avengers, Loki and Thor. I hope you like it! =)

* * *

Little Thor was playing with his toys when the trumpets announced that his father was back from Jotunheim. Thor rushed through the palace’s corridors, hoping to get to the entrance in time to see Odin’s arrival. 

Frigga was there when Thor reached the entrance, and she gestured for Thor to stand beside her. Thor did as his mother asked, standing as tall as he could. And then Odin was there, and the Asgardians cheered, and paid their king, and the warriors who accompanied him, the homage they deserved. 

“What do you have there, Father?” Thor asked when they were alone in his parents’ chambers. 

Odin smiled, and gave whatever he was hiding to Frigga. They had been speaking mind to mind, Thor knew. He was four years old, almost a grown-up. 

“Remember when you said you wanted a little brother?”

“I thought Mama would bring my brother…”

Frigga smiled and lifted the blanket. “Your father was protecting him while I protected you, my darling. Look at your brother.”

Thor looked at the boy sleeping calmly in his mother’s arms. He felt a bit jealous, but he was curious at the same time. “What is his name?”

“His name is Loki,” Odin said. 

Thor touched his brother’s hand, and Loki opened his eyes. “Hello, Loki. I am your big brother.”

Loki’s green eyes fixed on him, and then he grabbed Thor’s finger with an icy hand.

“He is cold!”

Loki started to cry, but Frigga made a bird of light appear in front of him. Loki tried to grab the bird, and smiled. 

“Maybe you should take him to his bed,” Odin said. “Warm him up…”

Loki looked at Frigga and smiled at her. Thor felt jealous when their mother kissed his brother’s forehead. 

“Why is he cold…? Did you bring him with you to Jotunheim?”

Odin’s expression was strange. “I protected him while your mother was taking care of you. You see how small he is, Thor. You are his big brother. Will you take care of him?”

“I will!” Thor exclaimed, and this time when Loki grabbed his finger, he allowed it. His new brother’s skin was not so cold anymore.

“Help me put him in bed, sweetheart?”

“Yes, Mama.”

“He might be hungry…” Odin said.

Frigga looked at him. “I will take care of that, husband. I am glad you brought him. I will keep our sons safe.”


End file.
